(1) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a means for dispensing toilet tissue, in particular a multiple roll toilet tissue dispenser, for use in holding and storing multiple rolls of toilet tissue, tissue from each roll being dispensed as desired, and to the particular manner of construction of the multiple roll toilet tissue dispenser.
(2) Description of The Prior Art
An empty roll of toilet tissue can be not only a source of embarrassment, but also an inconvenience. In recognition of this problem, the single roll dispensers have sometimes been installed by institutions, e.g., office buildings, theaters, service stations, etc., in side-by-side relationship, so that a spare roll of toilet tissue will be readily available for use when, and if, needed. Oftentimes this has been found unsatisfactory, however, because tissue from each of the rolls is available simultaneously for use, and tissue is wasted by some users.
There have been developed over the years a variety of dispensers which hold and store a multiplicity of rolls of toilet tissue. With one such dispenser, only one roll of tissue is made available for use at a time, while another roll is held as a spare. Access to the spare roll requires a key, however, and a new roll of tissue is provided only when the janitorial service or the like makes it available. This being the case, the need for the spare roll of tissue often occurs before it becomes available.
Another toilet tissue dispenser of which I am aware, and which does meet the above-problem, does provide two vertically disposed rolls, and tissue can be used from either roll, as desired. The used rolls of tissue in this case are replaced by the janitorial service, as needed; however, access to the roll compartments is generally only by means of a special key which fits the dispenser cabinet.
The embarrassment and inconvenience of an empty roll of toilet tissue is not limited to institutions. It is experienced in the home, as well. However, all of the multiple roll dispensers of which I am aware are suitable primarily for institutional usage. These dispensers have a flat planar back member and must be mounted on a flat planar wall. None of them, of which I am aware, can be used in combination with the wall recess, or well, conventionally provided for rolls of toilet tissue in the home. Nevertheless, no one to my knowledge has ever suggested mounting dual side-by-side single roll dispensers or the multiple roll dispensers for residential usage. When the tissue roll in the home dispenser is empty, a new roll of tissue must be obtained from wherever these rolls are stored in anticipation of usage. Oftentimes, however, additional rolls of toilet tissue are not stored in a place that is convenient when needed.
While the problem resulting from an empty toilet tissue roll is often annoying in the case of a single bathroom home, it can be even more bothersome when there are two or more toilet facilities in the home. This is particularly the case when the toilet facilities are located at a remote distance from the storage cabinet used for spare rolls of tissue, such as may well be the case in a multi-floor dwelling.
Those confronted with the inconvenience of an empty roll of toilet tissue are oftentimes older persons, or persons physically incapacitated. In these cases, it is often most difficult for such a person to obtain a new roll of toilet tissue, no matter how close by the spare rolls may be stored.
Bathroom walls in the home are usually, at least in the lower half, of a decorative tile, and the more common toilet roll dispenser in such a case is a tile fixture. This fixture comprises, in general, two spaced apart projections, protruding outwardly somewhat from the wall, and an arcuate recess between the two projections projecting inwardly of the wall. Each projection is provided on its internal surface with a dead bore for holding a spring loaded spindle or shaft for rotatably mounting the roll of toilet tissue. The cylindrical shape of the toilet tissue roll conforms to that of the arcuate recess and the recess provides a well in which a portion of the roll of tissue rotates as the tissue is dispensed.
None of the multiple roll toilet tissue dispensers of which I am aware are of a satisfactory construction for use in a home toilet. In particular, their construction makes them incompatible with the existing tile dispenser fixture. For such a multiple roll dispenseer to be used at all in the home would require their separate installation, adjacent the existing tile fixture. While this would provide the desired multiple rolls of tissue, it would present a most undesirable appearance. More than likely, it would also leave the tile dispenser unused. The tile dispenser could, of course, be removed from the wall and the multiple roll dispenser installed in its place. However, this would required considerable effort in installation. Wall tiles are sometimes quite difficult to remove, and surrounding tiles are sometimes accidentally chipped and cracked in the effort. In any event, holes must be drilled in the tile, lead screw anchors or the like placed in the holes, and mounting screws then screwed into place. Moreover, the dispenser must necessarily be wider than the width of the tile dispenser removed, to provide complete coverage of the now existing opening. However, this may require some modification of the internals of the present multi-roll dispensers.